Be Careful What You Wish For
by halfbloodtribute99
Summary: John has caught crowley's interest, so Crowley brought Sherlock back from the dead for John but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1: Hello, Old Friend

**This is my first ever fanfiction, and after a long debate with myself I decided to publish it so I hope you like it :) I have already written a few chapters but I won't post them all at once so I would have time to write more. **

***The setting of the story is after the Reichenbach Fall(Sherlock) and during the search for purgatory but before the Winchesters knew Cas was working with Crowley (after episode 6x19 "mommy dearest" and before 6x20 "the man who would be king" Supernatural) Sorry for the messed up setting bit I needed the Winchesters to be hunting Crowley.**

John looked at the box that he was about to bury at the crossroads feeling stupid. He thought about how Sherlock would've laughed at him for trying to do something so unrealistic. But John was desperate.

It has been a week since Sherlock- well, John couldn't think of it, It's too painful. John had been at the bar trying to drown his sorrows by beer when he heard a man blabbing about how he had been promoted in his job, blah...blah...blah. John hadn't been paying attention till the man said that all he had to do was summon a person who claimed to be a "crossroads demon" to make a deal. The man said that the "demon" will grant you your wish however impossible it was and that the "demon" didn't even want anything in exchange. That's when John listened. He had been too desperate to even register how absurd the idea was. But he thought ha had nothing to lose in which he had been mistaken.

And there John was at the crossroads burying the box.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" muttered John

"Hello" John heard from behind him

"Are you the crossroads demon?" said John after turning to face the man

"Yes" said the demon

"Whoa, this actually worked" muttered John to himself not quite believing it

"You're here to grant me a wish?" asked John

"Yes" said the demon who was starting to feel he was talking to a fish

"Do you have a name?" asked John

"Crowley" said the demon "But I believe we're here to talk about your wish, so-" Crowley was about to make a harsh comment when he remembered that this deal is important

Crowley took in a deep breath and said "what's your wish? what did you summon me here for" in the nicest way possible for him which wasn't very nice after all

"Can you bring Sherlock back?" asked John a little startled by the manner of the demon but glad they got to the point.

"Yes" said Crowley

Crowley snapped his fingers and John woke up in his bed to the familiar voice of the violin being played. John was too happy to think of the consequences of what he had just done.

**Why would Crowley leave the search for purgatory to make a deal? Why is it so important to him? Why didn't he just send one of his boys? Why didn't he seal the deal?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since this chapter is really small, I'll be posting the next chapter later today :) Please review, I really want to know if you liked it.**

"England?!"said Dean trying to keep his eyes on the road but the news was surprising "What's Crowley doing in England?"

"Apparently, he's making deals there" Said Sam matter-of-factly

"You're saying that Crowley left the search for Purgatory to make _deals_?" asked Dean who was starting to feel that Sam is pranking him because Sam knows how much Dean hates flying

"Yes" said Sam "Trust me, man, I can't believe it either, but that's what Cas said"

"And you're saying that now we have to go to England?" asked Dean

"Yeah" smirked Sam knowing how much Dean hates flying

"Well, I think a drive that long would take a week" said Dean

"No, Dean, you know we're flying there" said Sam

"Come on, man, I can't fly" said Dean " can we call Cas and ask him to pop us up in England?"

"No, Cas already has a war of his own, it's good enough that he located Crowley" said Sam

Dean kept grumbling all the way to the airport. Lucky for him, Dean hadn't slept for a whole day so he slept through the entire flight. When Sam and Dean got out of the airport in England, they stole a car parked in an alley near the airport and drove to the crossroads that Cas described.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review**

"Sherlock, weren't you dead a week ago?" asked John while making coffee even though he knew the truth, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't tricked by "the demon"

"I was never dead, John, I just faked my death" said Sherlock who didn't want his best mate to be bothered by the truth. Sherlock was too immersed in thought of how he had gotten back from the dead that he ignored the biggest clue- John

John let out a sigh of relief that he didn't actually make a deal with a demon

"I didn't know you could play the violin, John" came the voice of Mrs. Hudson from downstairs

"There are two-

Mrs. Hudson stopped abruptly when she reached the top of the stairs and saw who was playing the violin.

John helped her sit down "Sherlock didn't actually die, he was faking his death"

"Then who did we bury?" asked Mrs. Hudson

Sherlock stopped playing and went to sit down with them "That was merely a dummy" While in reality, where Sherlock was buried there's a hole enough for a human to get out of.

"Oh, for God's sake, Sherlock, why didn't you show up earlier?" asked Mrs. Hudson

"I just needed to make sure that everyone believed that I was dead" said Sherlock then started retelling them what happened on the roof with Moriarty.


End file.
